


错误假想

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 群里聊天突发脑洞：想看旁人默认他俩是无爱的婚姻 想到部长位高权重肯定很多巴结的人 就有人想用美色讨好他以为反正他家那位不是个事儿 然后被部长一个鄙视的眼刀砍死脑洞是我的，角色不是原本想的标题是：Things they didn't know (but now they do)，但太长了





	错误假想

每当这种时候Graves都无比希望自己只是一个普通的傲罗。

 

好吧，这不完全是真话。权力总是甜美的，而他一向为自己的家族自豪。但随着权力而来的某些…附加职责，的确会让他感到头疼。

 

比如眼下的场合。外交活动，Graves在心里发了一个烦躁的声音。面对麻鸡，巫师界或许总有种优越感，但在官僚主义这方面，就Graves的了解，恐怕他们比巫师们想要承认的更相似。

 

他刚刚端着酒杯站在发言的Picquery主席斜后方演了半个小时雕塑，倒不是说他在那儿有什么实际的用途；他会出现在这个酒会上唯一的原因，是因为魔法法律执行司是MACUSA最大最重要的部门＊，而他恰好是这个部门的头，同时还兼任魔法安全部部长；他站在这儿，因为“这是场重要的政治会面，Percival，你明白的”——他的确明白，甚至可以说是熟练的，但不代表他必须喜欢这种事。

 

幸好他不苟言笑的名声在外，没人期待他发表什么激动人心的演讲，当Picquery主席发言结束，象征性地转向他时，他也象征性地冲她举了举酒杯，做了个谢绝的表情。Seraphina一人就足够他们两人份的外交了：她今晚一如既往的高贵典雅，发饰华丽，谈吐得体，那几个法国佬显然快被她迷死了。

 

表示尊敬的掌声过后，便是自由的社交时间，Graves看到穿着花哨的长外套的法国魔法部部长径直走向Picquery，脸上戴着超过必要的殷勤，不禁在心里不屑地哼了一声。他的目光与Piquery的短暂相接，后者给了他一个“我希望你能留下来再呆至少三十分钟但我知道你是个怕麻烦的顽固混蛋而且有更感兴趣的事情在家里所以随便你吧你自己看着办”的眼神。Well，他们互相了解，Picquery不是那种会期待不切实际的东西的人。

 

Graves正准备把手里的酒杯放到一个路过的侍应生的托盘上，拍拍手走人（当然这只是个比喻），却被一个来自他身后的声音打断。

 

“Greetings, Mr. Graves.”

 

他不紧不慢地转过身。是法国魔法交通部部长＊。

 

啊，他讨厌法国人。尤其是阻止他去见另一张远比在场所有人更加令人愉悦的脸庞的法国人。

 

“Mr. Guillory.”

 

他对这个拗口姓氏的完美发音似乎取悦到了对方——就像他说的，不喜欢不代表他不擅长，他从很久前就明白，有时候一些至关重要的事就是由一些几乎可笑的细节决定的。

 

“我不得不说，这真是一场令人感到宾至如归的宴会，对于Picquery主席和您给予我们的款待，我十分感动。”

 

“我很高兴听到您这么说。”

 

“绝对是真心话。您可能不知道，但我之前便来过纽约——当然，是在我任职前——并不是很久之前——纽约的发展让我惊叹……”

 

接着他展开了对这场酒会和纽约这座城市的冗长的，带着浓重口音的赞美，其中每两句话就要夹杂一句“当然，在法国，我们也……”Graves良好的教养和极高的政治素养让他礼貌地在恰当的地方给一些反应，而不是用岩石般的冷硬沉默吓退对方。

 

正当他有限的耐心快用尽的时候，这位法国人终于隐晦地显露了这场搭讪的真实意图：请求他放宽对法国飞路网在美国设立出口的审查。

 

Graves对此没有感到惊讶，并且用尽可能礼貌的方式告诉他可以停止做梦了。

 

Guillory没有显示出被拒绝的神情，而是转了转眼睛，嘴上带着不变的笑容，看向了他身边。

 

“哦，看我，实在是太无礼了。抱歉，让我为您介绍，这位是Miss Lorraine Beaumont. 您可能听过这个名字，她可是现今法国最受欢迎的歌唱家。”

 

Graves这才注意到站在他身边的年轻女人。她冲他点点头，姿态优雅，神情带一些克制的羞涩，客观地说，她的确拥有会吸引很多男人的外貌。

 

但Graves只感到不耐烦。

 

“我恐怕不能说是的。”他干巴巴地说，语气明显冷了下来。

 

“啊的确，像您这样繁忙的人自然是没什么空听流行音乐的。”遗憾的是Guillory仍未知难而退，“但她可真是个可人儿，不是吗？实际上，是她坚持让我带她来的，对于您的事迹她早已耳闻，对您可是仰慕已久。”

 

他说这话时眼神在Graves和那个女孩间来回，说到最后声音变低，目光定在Graves的脸上，带着某种笑意，彷佛他和Graves之间已经有了一个彼此心知肚明的小秘密。

 

Graves想说他不敢相信此人就这样在一个公开场合跟他来这套，但可惜这已经不是他第一次应对这样的事了。而他现在真是完全没耐心再配合下去了。

 

“我想您应该知道，我已经有法定伴侣了。”他目不斜视，看也不看那个女孩一眼。

 

“哦，我当然知道。”Graves必须承认，此人的抗压能力一流，即使这样也能笑着接话，“这场婚事前年上了报纸头条，法国的。”他看了一眼Graves左手无名指上的戒指，“我想大家都知道，您和您伴侣的结合进一步稳固了英美两国魔法部的关系，可是个大新闻。”

 

他的言下之意已十分清楚，但他接下来的一番言论才是真正让Graves决定放弃一切表面功夫的那最后一根稻草。

 

“像您这样的男子汉，为了事业放弃爱情，着实让人敬佩，但我，作为一个友善的伙伴，十分愿意为您解决一些这方面的烦恼。”他又将那个女孩往Graves的方向轻轻推了一下，甚至还有胆冲他眨眨眼。

 

“或者说您有不一样的…偏好？”

 

够了。

 

“如果您有任何关于我与我的伴侣情感不和的误会，我现在很乐意纠正您。”他严厉地看着对方，语速变快，语气能掉冰渣子。没有立马将此人变成蟾蜍，Seraphina应该对他的职业素养感到骄傲。“我们的感情非常——”

 

他突然停住了，视线越过Guillory肩后，那里某样东西抓住了他的注意力。

 

准确地说，是某个人。穿着一件崭新的灰色修身外套，是Graves上星期找人给他定做的。他正站在餐车边，一手的盘子里放着一个小蛋糕，对上了他的视线，微笑着冲他摆了摆手，手里还捏着小叉子。

 

“抱歉，请您稍等一会儿。”Graves匆匆留下一句，往那人方向走去。

 

他突然就觉得受够了这一切。他受够了这些人想当然的猜测和无知的默认。

 

“我以为你今天没空来？”Graves走到青年面前，温柔地低声问道，难以掩饰那一丝惊喜。

 

啊，光是他的存在就让他刚才已烦躁到一个点的心情平静下来。对于他抚慰人心的效用，Graves大概永远也不会停止感叹。

 

“Tina非常热情主动地提出要帮我照看Dougal，并保证如果他的感冒有任何恶化的现象会第一时间通知我。”Newt带着无奈的笑意说，“她基本是把我赶出来的，说不能为了照顾孩子而抛弃丈夫于危难不顾。”

 

很好，Goldstein，下个月的书面报告我会多分点给别人。

 

“你来了多久了？你应该来找我的。”

 

“哦，并没有多久。你似乎正在进行一场十分严肃紧要的谈话，我不想打扰——？Percival？”

 

Graves拉住他的手往回走，几乎要嗤笑出声。

 

严肃紧要个屁。

 

接下来他要做的才是正事。

 

“让我把你介绍给一位来客。”他不回头地说。

 

“呃？Percival，我，我想这并不必要，你知道我并不擅长——”意料之中软糯的反抗。

 

“Please.”Graves手上一用力，将他拉近贴着自己的身侧，手臂环住青年纤细的腰，低头在他耳边说，“My husband.”

 

他满意地看到青年耳朵红了，十分清楚两人展现在其他所有人面前的是怎样一副亲昵的姿态。这不像他的作风，没错，但他现在就是要让他们看到。

 

青年乖乖地跟着他来到Guillory和他的女伴面前——感谢上帝，他圆滑的脸上终于展现出了一丝不安——Graves搂住青年的手始终没有松开。

 

“Mr. Guillory，也让我为两位介绍，这是我的丈夫，Mr. Newt Scamander-Graves. 我想您也应该听过他的名字，他是巫师界有史以来最知名的魔法生物学家。Mr. Guillory, 法国魔法交通部部长；Ms. Beaumont, 显然她是法国非常出名的歌唱家。”

 

他不承认他这番介绍有任何幼稚的成分。绝对没有。

 

Newt困惑不解地瞥了他一眼，脸颊上可爱的粉红色变得更深了。他又看了看面前两个法国人，飞快地移开了视线，就像他对待所有不熟悉的人那样，点了点头，“您好。请两位不要听信他的话，我绝非他说的那么杰出。”

 

“您好。当然，当然。Mr. Scamander——Scamander-Graves的大名，久仰，久仰。”他似乎终于意识到事情与他预期的相差了不是一星半点，笑容也变得局促起来。“Mr. Graves所言绝非夸大其词，您的著作我也有拜读，实在令人受益匪浅…”

 

Newt紧张地笑了笑，似乎完全不知该拿这样的赞美如何是好。他那副模样是如此令人熟悉的可爱，Graves真心实意地说：

 

“亲爱的，你应该多听听别人真诚的评价，你总是意识不到自己的价值。”他握住他戴着戒指的那只手，深沉地看着棕发的男人（这部分不需要任何演技），“当然，对我来说你是无价的。”

 

Newt看着他，一边红成草莓一边用眼神问他，“你在搞什么鬼？”那开放生动的表情终于让Graves决定不再忍耐。

 

他执着他的手，轻吻他的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇，最后埋进他的手背，吻他戴着戒指的手指。

 

“I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

不管是以什么方式相遇，我都甘之若怡。

 

他知道在场的所有人都看到了Percival Graves，MACUSA令罪犯（还有属下们）闻风丧胆的安全部部长和法律执行司司长，正表现得像个被爱情冲昏头脑的傻瓜，而Graves此刻毫不在乎。

 

也许是因为常年和不同生物打交道练就的敏锐直觉，也许是因为他一向快速的思维，也许是因为Newt Scamander本身就是世上最神奇的存在，他好像突然就读懂了情况，这一切都是为了什么。

 

（Graves个人认为是最后一个原因。）

 

他靠在Graves怀里，对上男人抬起的双眼，露出一个温柔又带着一丝狡黠的笑容：

 

“Pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Scamander-Graves.”

 

噢，他是那样的爱他。

 

他们现在知道了。

 

END

 

＊关于MACUSA最大的部门，来源于HP Wiki: “The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was a branch of the Magical Congress of the UnitedStates of America and responsible for upholding magical laws in the UnitedStates of America. It is the largest department in the Magical Congress of theUnited States of America.” 

 

＊关于法国的魔法部没有查到什么资料，所以延用了英国魔法部的部门名称，其它都是瞎编的，全是瞎编的！！！


End file.
